The present invention relates to a brake control system for vehicles with hydraulic brakes, for preventing wheel blocking and/or spinning.
Ever since the Maxaret antiblocking brake system was introduced for aircraft and purpose-built vehicles, a great deal of effort has been put into finding a system sufficiently inexpensive to be used in ordinary cars.
The ABS system by Bosch was the first to be used by the motor industry. Since then, further systems have been developed, for example ATE and ALB. The ATE system is the first to be used as factory-assembled equipment and has received lively publicity. Reviewers have been unanimous in nominating the factory-assembled antiblocking brake system the greatest contribution to traffic safety in the last decades.
From a general point of view, the shortcomings of current antiblocking systems therefore have no connection with the proper functioning, but are primarily of a technical and economic character. Current systems are technically highly sophisticated, but are far too expensive to justify installation in existing cars. As optional equipment, such systems cost about SEK. 10,000-25,000, depending upon the type of the system and the make of the car.